thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ärger im Depot
Ärger im Depot (Trouble in the Shed) ist die sechzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung In Knapford fehlte jede Spur vom ersten Zug, wodurch die Fahrgäste verärgert wurden.Der Stationsvorsteher erzählte dem dicken Kontrolleur, dass Henry sich weigerte, das Depot zu verlassen, woraufhin der dicke Kontroller selber mit ihm reden wollte. Gordon erzählte ihm dann, dass er, Henry und James nicht länger selber rangieren würden, weil Schlepptenderloks dies nicht täten. Der dicke Kontrolleur war sehr sauer auf die großen Lokomotiven und brachte Edward aus Wellsworth nach her, um die Rangierarbeit zu erledigen. Edward freute sich, rangieren zu können. Am nächsten Morgen jedoch bekam der dicke Kontrolleur mit, wie Gordon Edward anzischte. Edward erzählte ihm, dass die großen Loks ihn beleidigen würden und ihn anzischen, weil er ja selber eine Schlepptenderlok war, die rangierte. Der dicke Kontrolleur versucherte Edward, dass Schlepptenderloks sehr wohl rangieren, aber um das Problem ein für alle Mal zu lösen, besorgte er sich eine neue Lokomotive. In der Werkstatt wurden dem dicken Kontrolleur viele verschiedene Lokomotiven gezeigt. Als er dann eine kleine grüne Satteltank-Rangierlokomotive entdeckte, wusste er gleich, dass dies die richtige war. Der dicke Kontrolleur nannte sie Percy und fuhr mit ihm zurück. Edward wurde gebeten, Percy herumzuführen und mit der Arbeit anzufangen. Edward war beeindruckt von Percys schwerer Arbeit und seinem kräftigen Zischen, was er in der Werkstatt so gut gelernt hatte, dass er Henry damit glatt erschrecken konnte, wodruch dieser Edward nie wieder beleidigen würde. Der dicke Kontrolleur schickte dann Thomas zum Rangierbahnhof um etwas anzukündigen: Die großen Lokomotiven standen nun als Strafe im Depot, als sollten die beiden Rangierlokomotiven und Edward sich um die EIsenbahn kümmern. Edward und Thomas kümmerten sich um die Hauptstrecke, während Percy auf der Nebenstrecke fuhr, und dafür auch Annie und Clarabel zog. Es gab viel weniger Züge, aber die Fahrgäste konten das verstehen, da sie mussten, dass den großen Lokomotiven damit eine Lehre erteilt wird. Im Depot wurde Gordon, James und Henry allmählich klar, dass sie ziemlich dumm gewesen waren... Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (Redet nur im japanischen) * James (Redet nicht) * Annie and Clarabel (Reden nicht) * Die Loks in der Werkstatt (Nur Räder und Puffer sichtbar; Reden nicht) Orte * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Güterbahnhof von Tidmouth * Knapford * Sir Topham Hatts Büro * Wellsworth * Die Werkstatt * Die Hauptstrecke Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte „Trouble in the Shed" aus dem Railway Series-Buch Troublesome Engines. * Die Loks unter den Planen in den Werkstätten sind (von links nach rechts) Gordon, die Märklin-Lok, James, Henry und Edward, die letzten drei ohne ihre Tender. * Archivmaterial aus Thomas' Zug wird benutzt. * Die Szene, in der der dicke Kontrolleur seinen Hut aufsetzt ist in der restaurierten Version geschnitten. * Die Nahaufnahme vom dicken Kontrolleur bei den Loks in Tidmouth wurde für die englische „Next Story Coming Up Soon!"-karte verwendet. Außerdem wurde in „Last Week Tonight with John Oliver" darauf zugegriffen. * Die großen Loks beleidigen Edward, indem sie ihm sagen, er habe „schwarze Räder". Im britischen hieß es „Black Wheels", was ein Wortspiel ist: Jemand, der während eines Streiks dennoch arbeitet, wird im britischen als „Blackleg", also Schwarzbein beleidigt. In den amerikanischen Versionen hier ist von „Grey Wheels" als „grauen Rädern" die Rede, da die meisten Amerikaner das Wortspiel nicht verstehen würden, und es rassistisch aufnehmen würden. Fehler * Bevor Gordon Edward anzischt, fährt er an Edward vorbei, aber wenn er aufhört, überholt er ihn noch mal. * In einer Nahaufnahme von Gordon sind seine Puffer schief. * In der Nahaufnahme vom dicken Kontrolleur in Tidmouth, während der mit Edward redet, sind kleine Löcher in seinem Kinn. * In dem Shot von Edward, während er von Gordon angezischt wird, ist der dicke Kontrolleur nicht auf dem Bahnsteig. * Während Gordon an Edward vorbeifährt, zischt er Edward an, aber in der nächsten Szene sieht man, dass er dafür viel zu weit weg von Edward ist. * Während Edward und Percy rangieren, schieben Edwards Güterwagen den Prellbock weg. * Während Henry aus und ins Depot fährt, hat er seine neue Form. * Da man auf Archivmaterial zugegriffen hat, ist im Hintergrund der Nahaufnahme des dicken Kontrolleurs Knapford. * In der Nahaufnahme von Edward, Henry und Percy am Depot, während Percy Henry anzischt, sind Henry und Edward entgleist, Percys linkes Auge ungerade, das Gleis links von Henry endet und Edward: ** Fehlt der Tender. ** Hat Thomas' Pfeifenton. * In einer Szene schauen Annie und Clarabel in die falsche Richtung. * Henry, Gordon und James vertauschen ständig ihre Positionen im Depot. * Während Thomas und Edward aneinander vorbeifahren, ist Thomas' Bremswaggon falsch herum. * In Knapford haben viele Fahrgäste blauen Kleber an ihren Füßen. * In der Nahaufnahme vom wütenden und überraschten Henry fehlt einer seiner Radkästen. * Wenn Edward Percy kennenlernt, ist sein Kohlewagen schief. Waren * Zeitschriften - Trouble in the Shed * My Thomas Story Library - The Fat Controller (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Episode Datei:Thomas und seine Freunde - S01E16 - Ärger im Depot|Deutsch Datei:Trouble In The Shed UK|Britisch Datei:Trouble In The Shed (US-RS)|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:Trouble In The Shed (GC - HD)|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Trouble in the Shed es:Un Problema para Sir Topham Hatt he:צרות בסככה ja:きかんこのもめごと pl:Kłopoty w Hangarze ru:Неприятности на путях Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Staffel 1